Nothing in Our Way
by SpiritOfRune
Summary: Suika is an average beginning trainer... except for the fact she's dumber than a rock. Join her adventures throughout the Hoenn league along with her unresponsive starter, the melodramatic Kaji, and a kickbutt rivalbest friend. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 It Begins!

Hey all! I'm Spirit, this is my first story, so I'm pretty syched. Just for refference, Moku is inspired by one of my friends, Hazrak.

Disclaimer: Um... Does anyone actually read these thingies? And no one here really owns Pokemon, here, right? So, um, yeah, I think we understand eachother.

- - -

"I'm gonna name it Rawr!" The girl with spiky, sky blue hair turned to her companion.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Because, then, then when I send him out, I can say something like, 'Go! Rawr!'" The lime green-haired girl began to crack up before she finished saying this, much to the dismay of her friend. The blue mudfish pokemon blinked, confused.

"No, Suika," Replied the blue-haired girl bluntly. "You are going to name it Shimizu."

"But Mokuren, I wanna name him Rawr!"

"Too bad, its name is Shimizu, right Shimizu?"

"Kip, mud." The mudkip chirped nonchalantly, not really caring, and quite frankly, rather bored.

"Okay, fine." Suika replied, giving in, also not caring anymore, as her five-second attention span was moving on. "You like that Shimizu?" Shimizu yawned in reply. "So, Moku-chan, what are you gonna name yours?" Mokuren had chosen a treecko, which was smugly grinning at Shimizu, as it hadn't gotten the trainer that was short a few threads of a sweater.

"Hmm… Kino, how 'bout that?" The treecko shrugged.

"Okay," Cut in the lab assistant, Yuki, a boy about sixteen with spiky white hair held back by a sweatband. "So that leaves the Torchic, so, umm…" He paused to scribble a note on a clipboard. Suddenly brightening, as if remembering something, he produced two small square-like things wrapped in bubble wrap from his lab coat pocket. "Here ya go." He handed one to each girl who tore them open carefully to see what they were.

"Ne!" Exclaimed Suika. "It's a pokedex!" Sure enough, they were, Suika's a forest green and Mokuren's a royal blue.

"Yep!" Yuki replied. "Essential for a trainer, I filled up quite a bit of mine while I was on my journey, right Sceptile?" He asked the large, green reptilian pokemon behind him, who answered with an enthusiastic roar.

"That thing is so freakin' cool!" Mokuren exclaimed wistfully, not even paying attention.

"Okie Dokie, Moku-chan! Let's get going!" Suika called heading for the door, Shimizu in a death-lock-like hug. Mokuren recalled Kino before hurrying after the green-haired girl.

"Come back if you have any questions," Yuki yelled after the two. "Maybe my dad will be here and can answer them better than I can."

"Got that, thanks for the help!" Mokuren replied. And with that, the two departed, walking full speed to Odale Town.

- - -

By midday, Moku and Suika had reached Odale, Suika cheerfully whistling a random tune she was making up off the top of her head, and Mokuren lightly brushing the edge of her cropped, spiky, steel-blue hair with her finger nervously.

"Um, Suika, could we stop here for a second? I'd like to talk to you." She began, anxiously.

"Ne? Sure, Moku-chan, what is it?"

"Well, um, I think we should split up, ya know?"

"Eh?"

"Look, I'm guessing that we're going to have completely different battling and training methods, and I know we have different preferences in traveling, things like that. So I think that we should travel separately." Suika's forest green eyes filled with tears, she quivered, and gripped Shimizu tighter.

"B- But Moku-chan, what if we never see each other again?"

"Suika, Hoenn isn't that large, and besides," Mokuren pulled two pieces of emerald green fabric out of her cream pack around her waist. "We'll be able to recognize each other- we'll be wearing these." She handed one to her green-haired friend, they proved to be bandanas, each with a white pokeball symbol on them. Suika smiled bitterly and wrapped it around the top of her head, tying it clumsily, rather imitating Yuki's sweatband. Her smile widened when she realized Moku had chosen green to match her outfit- a long sleeved black shirt, a tight, short, gray skirt with an olive green pokeball symbol in the center, black leggings, long mint green and forest green boots, and dark green and black goggles around her neck.

Mokuren grinned back at her friend's realization as she tied her own around her neck and down at her own clothes, giving a grunt of satisfaction at how the green of the bandana contrasted coolly with her short-sleeved white and orange shirt with an orange pokeball print on the front, bright teal arm warmers, denim shorts, black knee socks with white pokeball designs on the sides, and teal and white shoes.

Shimizu, having escaped Suika's deathlock, had leapt onto her shoulder, and was panting from the recent lack of oxygen.

"You know, Suika," Moku said at last. "The next time I see you, I'll be expecting a battle, so be prepared, 'cause I ain't goin' easy on you!" Suika brightened in a soft determination, or at least it seemed rather soft in comparison to Mokuren's fierce, raging determination.

"Nothing is going to get in my way now!" Suika yelled, happily jumping with joy. "We're gonna try our best, ne, Shimi-chan?"

- - -

Back at the pokemon labratory, Yuki scribbled some more on his clipboard. The torchic that hadn't been chosen stared at him with mournful eyes.

"Aww, don't worry, little guy, someone's gonna come and get you." He comforted, as the door creaked open, the white-haired boy turned to find himself facing a tall boy a little younger than himself with red hair sticking straight up.

"Do you have any pokemon left?"


	2. Chapter 2 Petalburg

"Look, Shimizu! It's Petalburg City!" Shimizu yawned indifferently; however, Suika was quite excited, having grown up in Littleroot Town, this was the farthest she'd ever been. She was ecstatic at the awesome time they had made, after spending the night at Odale, and come across the already bright town in early morning, sparkling in dew. Suika stretched and smiled at Shimizu.

"Wanna race down the hill, Shimi-chan?" But the blue mud fish was now sleeping. Never the less, the green-haired girl tucked her pokemon into the practically empty pocket of her large cream colored messenger bag and dashed down the hill at top speed, enjoying the sheer exhilaration, only to trip and fall flat on her face at the very foot of the hill.

Shimizu hopped out of the pack and pawed half-heartedly at his trainer. Suika sat straight up so suddenly that the mudkip leapt back in sheer terror and sat down quivering.

"Ne heh heh, oops, I tripped." She laughed nervously. "Er, sorry Shimi-chan, did I scare yas?"

"Kip!" The mud fish pokemon chirped sharply in anger.

"Oooh! Look, a gym!" Once again, Suika's rodent-like attention span had moved on. (No offence meant to any rodents.) "Come on, Shimizu!" Suika leapt to her feet, and Shimizu, reluctantly, took his place on her shoulder. She grinned determinedly. "Let's give it our best shot and win, Shimi-chan!"

The mudkip blinked in surprise at his trainer's sudden determination. The entire journey may be looking up, it seemed…

- - -

The gym was deserted. Suika blinked, trying desperately to get her forest green eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Maybe they aren't open yet…" She mused, disappointed, than cleared her throat and called out to the emptiness. "IS ANYONE THERE?" The green-haired girl waited a few minutes, but only heard echoes of "there? ... ere…? … re… e?" She sighed and turned away, only to hear several crashes. The girl jumped and whirled around quickly to see a teen-aged boy, about Yuki's age, with scraggly brown hair and clothes so wrinkled it appeared as if he had been sleeping in them, limping in her direction and muttering curses under his breath.

"I can hear you," He hissed. "There's no need to yell, especially when I'm trying to get in some slee- er training."

"Er, sorry; I wanted to challenge the gym leader…"

"Well, he's in Slateport, get lost!" Suika blinked in surprise.

"But, I wanted to battle _someone_." She whimpered. "I haven't battled anyone yet." The boy perked up.

"No one?" He asked. "I guess I could battle you if you like, but I won't go easy on you. By the by, the name's Shin."

"Really? You will? You will?" Suika's eyes widened. "Thank you!"

- - -

Shin and Suika faced off outside the gym. A rectangle had been drawn in the ground. Shin drew a great ball from his belt, its bright blue and red colors shone bright in the daylight.

"Go!" He yelled, throwing it as a light emerged from it, taking shape. "Spinda!" The bear-like pokemon staggered slightly before gaining its balance. He grinned.

"Shimizu," Suika nodded to her pokemon. "Do your best, 'kay?" Without waiting for any other comments, the mud fish had leapt to the ground.

The battle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3 Lots of Weirdos

Hola! Sorry for the short chapter last time...

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way. But I do own an Emerald version where I have a Swampert named Shimizu who kicks BUTT. His name used to be Rawr until Hazi started helping me train for the Petalburg gym... I miss the game saying "Go, Rawr!"...

- - -

"Spinda, shock wave!" Shin wasted no time in getting the battle underway. The Spinda let loose a brilliant lightning bolt from its small paws.

"Shimizu, dodge!" Suika called. The mudkip leapt out of the way, but the bolt changed direction and zapped him.

"Shimizu!" The green-haired girl cried in despair as the mud fish pokemon struggled to its feet.

"Shock wave can't miss." Shin informed with a jaunty grin. "So, wanna give in while you can?" Suika bit her lip.

"Shimizu, I think we should…" Shimizu cut her off with a glare. "Right." The girl felt a new courage swell inside of her, fueled by her pokemon's brave nature.

"Shimizu, mud slap!" The Spinda staggered backwards, clutching its spiral-eyes. _The mud must have gotten in its eyes,_ Suika realized, _this- we could use this as an advantage!_ "Alright, water gun!" A stream of water flew from Shimizu's mouth and slammed Spinda hard in the chest, holding it down against the wall.

"Spinda, use shock wave to cut through the water!"

"Shimizu, counter with mud slap!" The lightning bolt met with the mud and broke off into multiple shards that bounced against the walls.

"Now, Shimizu, tackle!" The mud fish pokemon leapt at the dazed-looking panda, striking it clean off its feet.

"While it's close, use psybeam!" Shin called to his pokemon, and a rainbow-colored beam of light came from Spinda's paws, hitting Shimizu hard. Shimizu lay on the ground for a moment before staggering to his feet. "Spinda, use psybeam again!" The brown-haired boy yelled. The rainbow beam sped towards the defenseless and still dazed Mudkip, Suika bit her lip. Shimizu flinched, crouching down as the beam blazed over his head, hitting the wall.

"Okay, Shimi-chan, water gun!" Shimizu fired a stream of water at the Spinda, leaving it unconscious on the floor.

"Great job, Spinda, return!" Shin said to his fainted pokemon as it disappeared into its pokeball in a flash of red. "I didn't think you could think that fast!" The boy congratulated in awe. "No one has ever thought to use mud slap to break apart shock wave, it was brilliant! Are you sure this was your first battle?"

"Pretty sure." Suika laughed in a carefree way, picking up Shimizu. "Thank you, now I'll just go to Rustboro until your gym leader gets back."

"You'll want to go through Petalburg Woods." Shin advised. "Be careful, though, there are a lot of wackos there…"

The Shroomish gave a cry of despair and vanished inside the red and white sphere which Suika promptly picked up.

"All right, I caught a Shroomish!" I cried out, ecstatic.

"HEEEEEELLLLP!!!" A random guy in a business suit tore through the bushes and hid behind Suika. "They want special papers I was entrusted to! Don't let them find me!" He informed in a hoarse whisper.

"Huh? 'Them'?" Suddenly, two women in dusky purple turtle-necks imprinted with a large, white and black _A_, black pants and silver-white boots broke through the bushes where the random guy had come from.

"Hand over the papers old man, you can't hide behind some random girl!" One cried, tossing a pokeball in their direction, releasing a red and blue fish pokemon.

"Carvanah!" It cried.

"Wait!" A voice from behind them cried and a cloaked figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Yep," Suika sighed, "Lots of weirdos…"


	4. Chapter 4 Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own pokemon and never will. But I did buy a Pearl version a few weeks ago... and I suck at it... Heh, heh...

- -

The figure threw down its cloak, revealing a very, very, VERY boy with spiky red hair clad in a dark red shirt, black slacks and a long orange scarf thrown over his shoulders. The purple clothed women laughed. The one with the Carvanha stepped forwards.

"Hey boy, how old are you? Eight?" The boy puffed up in agitation.

"I'm TWELVE for your information!" He shouted. "My name's Kaji, and I'm gonna be one of the best pokemon masters, ever! Go, Torchic!" Kaji threw out a red and white sphere that in a flash, revealed the orange chick pokemon.

"Carvanah, water gun." The woman said nonchalantly. The stream of water hit Torchic head on, knocking it out instantly.

"Aaahh!" Kaji cried in disbelief. "H-how did that happen?!?!"

"Torchic is a fire type. It got hit by a water attack. Water puts out fire, that simple enough for ya?" Kaji bit his lip.

"Go! Flet!" Suika yelled, letting out her newly named Shroomish. The women turned in surprise. "Absorb on Carvanha!" Small beads of green light attached themselves to the fish pokemon and began to suck the energy from it. In no time, it collapsed wearily.

"What?!" The purple-clad yelled.

"Who are you guys?" Suika asked, still rather confused.

"We are Team Aq-" One began.

"Team Mag-" The other paused. "Er, what were we again?"

"Team… Acro, I think. Anyways, don't you think we won't remember this! We'll meet again!" And with that, they leapt away into the dense bushes. The random guy popped out from behind Suika and bowed.

"Thank you so much for protecting me! And with such an adorable pokemon!" He exclaimed, picking up Flet and cuddling him.

"Um, no problem." Suika said, a little perturbed.

"I SMELL A CONSPIRACY!!!" Kaji yelled, jumping in front of Suika angrily. "How come your wimpy Shroomish beat them, but my awesome kick-butt Torchic couldn't?!?!"

"Fire types are weak to water, and water types are weak to grass." Random Guy explained. Kaji glared.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, um, uh…"

"Suika."

"Right, don't think you've seen the last of me, Suika!" And with that, he swept on his black cloak and dashed off.

"Um, right, Miss Suika," Random Guy began. "You see, I really like Shroomish, but I've never been able to catch one, would you please trade your Flet with one of my pokemon?" Suika bit her lip and glanced at Flet. He obviously didn't care, he'd only been caught three minutes ago.

"A-alright." Suika agreed, smiling as she handed him her Shroomish's pokeball. "Flet-kun, be good, ne?" Shimizu sweatdropped in despair for his crazy trainer. Random Guy handed Suika another pokeball.

"This is Hikoboshii. He's very sweet, but don't underestimate him." The green-haired girl pushed the button to release the pokemon inside.

"Pix!" The orange-red fox pokemon leapt up cutely.

"Wow, it's a Vulpix! Thank you so much." Suika exclaimed, picking him up. "Hi Hiko-chan!"

"Vul, pix!" Hikoboshii barked in a happy tone.

"Mud…" Shimizu muttered, still despairing in vain. Suika blinked, noticing that Random Guy had run off.

"Hmm… guess he was busy or something." She mused, returning Hikoboshii. "Well, let's go, Shimi-chan, we're almost to Rustboro!"

- - -

Notes: You can NOT trade a Shroomish for a Vulpix with the Random Guy, so don't try. I just put that in because in my Sapphire version I thought that he wanted a Shroomish, so I searched three hours for one and he didn't want to trade, so, yeah...


	5. Chapter 5 Once He Stalks You

cough Um, there was a typo in the all important Kaji incounter last chapter, after all the "very"'s there should be a "short"... sorry 'bout that...

XD I had waaaay too much fun with this chapter...

- - -

"Kip." Shimizu barked dully as if to say "we're being watched."

"Hmm… I wonder… do you think those Team Acro people are chasing us?" Suika wondered, getting only a shrug out of the mudkip on her shoulder. The bush to their right rustled visibly. "Yep, someone's following us." The green-haired girl stated the obvious cheerfully.

"Uh, erk, no one's following you!" A stressed voice from the shrubbery sounded. "It- uh, it's just your imagination, no one's in this hedge! ……crud, I just gave myself away, didn't I…?"

"Tor, chick tor!" A chirping agreed with the voice. Slowly, Kaji stepped out of the bush with his torchick following him.

"Oh, it's just you, Kaji, I thought it was someone dangerous." Suika laughed optimistically.

"Gee, thanks." The short boy muttered.

"So why are you following us?"

"I'm going to be the best pokemon trainer!" He exclaimed. "You beat someone I couldn't. I still don't quite get it, so I'm gonna follow you until I can be sure that you're someone strong enough for me to lose to!" Kaji struck a pose with his legs spread apart in a fighting stance with one arm raised, pointing to the sky in determination, his torchick had leapt onto his shoulder and had assumed a look of awe. Shimizu sweatdropped.

"Okay, have fun with that!" Suika smiled, turning.

"Wait- I'm not done with my melodramatic speech!" Suika turned back, still smiling. "From now on," Kaji continued, "You, Suika, are my sworn archrival. I shall not lose to you again! Whenever we meet, our spirits shall clash and burn brightly with sparks and fire of determination and youth!"

"You do realize I didn't understand a single word you just said… oh, look, a bird!"

"I-I said that from now on we're rivals!" The redhead sweatdropped slightly, but kept his dramatic stance.

"Um, I already have a rival, sorry."

"Wha? You can't have another rival, I just proclaimed rivalship! You cannot refuse my offer! Aww, come on, I need a rival, please?" Kaji blinked sadly, then noticed to his dismay that the green-haired girl was already gone. "…crud…" he muttered.

- - -

A flash of white from the sphere in Suika's palm revealed a red-orange fox that happily jumped into his trainer's arms.

"Vul!" Hikoboshii yipped in joy.

"Nice to see you too, Hiko-chan!" The girl exclaimed.

"Mud…" Shimizu voiced indifferently.

"YOU!!!" Kaji yelled, jumping over the couch they were sitting on. "I… finally found… you!" He panted, clearly out of breath.

"Well, isn't it sort of obvious we would be here? I mean it's a Poke' Center…" Suika pointed out. "Why are you still stalking us?"

"It's not stalking! I'm your rival; I gave a freakin' melodramatic speech complete with a stupid pose for cryin' out loud!" He shouted. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't be your rival!"

"I told you, I already have a rival…"

"Then I challenge you to a battle, if I win, then you have to be my rival, no matter what!" Kaji didn't even wait for her to answer; he was already pulling a pokeball from his pocket. "Go, oddish!" The bluish weed pokemon stumbled a bit as it hit the floor but regained its balance quickly.

"All right, Hiko-chan," Suika smiled down at the vulpix in her lap. "It's your turn!"

"Pix!" He cried happily, jumping down in front of oddish.

"Okay, quick, oddish, tackle!" Hikoboshii didn't have enough time to dodge as the grass pokemon hurdled into it.

"Hiko, ember!" Suika commanded as her vulpix leapt to its feet, spitting several small, weak flames at his opponent, leaving it charred.

"Ah, oddish!" Kaji cried, running to his injured pokemon. After returning it to its pokeball, he turned back to Suika. "How- how did you beat me twice?!" he demanded.

"Type differences: the first time, water beats fire, but grass beats water. The second time, you used a grass type which is weak to a fire type, like Hiko-chan."

"Your rival," Kaji sighed, looking at the floor. "Must really be something…"

"She is." Suika blinked, grinning in a nostalgic way. "Mokuren is the best, I've known her forever, and she's everything I'm not…"

Kaji sighed again, glancing at the pokeball in his hand before glancing back to the retreating figure of the lime green-haired girl

"Suika," He whispered to himself, "I still proclaimed myself your rival, so I shall remain your rival. And someday, I will beat you, so be ready."


	6. Chapter 6 Rustboro Gym

Whoo! Rustboro Gym! And yes, I have a male Ninetails named Hikoboshii that knows iron tail in my Emerald version.

Disclaimer: Meh, I've been forgetting to do these. I've never owned pokemon, and I never will.

- - -

"Alright, Shimi-chan, we're gonna kick butt at the gym today!" Suika exclaimed excitedly.

"Mud, kip mud." Shimizu muttered in disinterest, still half asleep on his trainer's shoulder.

"Peh, I'll bet you guys're gonna lose." Kaji mumbled grumpily, a couple of paces behind the green-haired girl.

"Mrr? Kaji, why are you following us? Are you challenging the gym, too?"

"No, it's not really my style; I just wanna make sure you can actually beat someone other than me and that wimp of a Team Acro grunt."

"Kip!" The mudkip on Suika's shoulder chirped, strangely enthusiastically, as if to say "You bet we can!"

"You bet it Shimizu!" Suika yelled, completely psyched, grabbing Shimizu into a deathlock. "Nothing's gonna stand in our way, we're gonna win!"

- - -

The gym walls were lined with boulders. An arena was drawn in white chalk on the gravel floor. The two teenagers strode boldly into the center, to be greeted by a girl in her late teens or early twenties with her brown hair tied back into pigtails and a referee who appeared a year or two younger than Suika.

"Welcome, trainers, to my gym," The girl welcomed. "I am Roxanne, the leader here; I suppose you wish to challenge me?"

"Oooh! Oooh!" Suika leapt up and down waving her hand. "I'd like to challenge you!!! I'd like to challenge you!!!" Kaji and Shimizu sweatdropped in embarrassment for actually knowing her.

"Uh, very well, you can go stand… over there…" Roxanne, slightly daunted at the green-haired girl's eagerness, pointed to the far side of the arena. "This shouldn't take very long…" She muttered to her referee. "Go, Nosepass!" A flash of light revealed her choice, a large, boulder-like pokemon with a large nose-like appendage in the middle of its face.

"Shimizu, you take care of this!" The mudkip grinned resolutely as he leapt off his trainer's shoulder onto the gravel.

"Nosepass, lock on!" A red circle of light was fixed onto Shimizu's abdomen.

"Quick, Shimi-chan, water gun!" The stream of water hit Nosepass hard, causing it to skid quite a few meters. Roxanne bit her lip.

"Nosepass, use zap cannon!" It was impossible for the compass pokemon to miss, the electricity hit Shimizu square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall.

"Shimizu!" Suika cried in despair as the mud fish struggled to its feet. "Are you alright?" Shimizu fixed his trainer with a glance of unwavering determination as an answer. "Okay, water gun, full power!" The stream of water slammed Nosepass into the wall, creating a rather large dent in the boulders.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Suika and Shimizu win." The referee grudgingly called after peeking at the obviously unconscious pokemon.

"You haven't won yet," The leader spoke, narrowing her eyes as she pulled out another pokeball. "Go, Geodude!"

"Okay, Shimizu, you think you can keep up the pace?" Suika asked warily, knowing the mudkip had already received quite a bit of damage from the zap cannon.

"Geodude, rollout!" The boulder came rolling towards Shimizu at a break neck pace.

"Shimizu, try to stop it with water gun!" Shimizu inhaled in order to let out the stream of hard-packed water, but it was too late, the Geodude crashed into him, sending him hurdling, once again, into the wall.

"Shimizu! Shimi-chan!" Suika cried urgently.

"Shimizu is unable to battle, Roxanne and Geodude win." Suika gritted her teeth as she returned Shimizu to his pokeball. She could send out Hikoboshii, but a fire type against a rock type… she had no other choice.

"Go, Hikoboshii!" The fox pokemon blinked warily as he landed as if to say "You really expect me to battle these guys?"

"I know, Hiko-chan, but please, just do your best." Suika encouraged. "Even if you don't win, I'll be proud of you."

"Hmph, and she calls me melodramatic." Kaji muttered from his place on the sidelines.

"Chick." His torchick chirped, saying, "She's never called you that, you just are."

"This will be easier than I thought! Geodude, rollout!" Once again, the boulder pokemon came rapidly towards them.

"Hiko, try ember!" The vulpix spat out burning coals at the rock pokemon, but they were of no help, as they simply bounced off the rocky surface of its skin and extinguished themselves. It was coming closer.

"Great, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Kaji glowered. "Hey, Suika, you can do better than that!" He yelled. "I didn't declare you my archrival for nothing! Come on!" The green-haired girl swallowed. He was right. She could do better than this.

"Hiko, if you have any attacks or ideas that might work, now would be the time to use them!"

"Vul!" He agreed, running full speed towards the oncoming Geodude.

_Wha? What is he doing? _Suika thought in anguish. _Hiko's gonna get crushed!_

"Alright, Geodude, try going faster so we can wrap things up!" At its trainer's command, the Geodude rolled even faster. Hikoboshii, as well, started to run faster.

_A tackle attack? Is that what he has planned?_ The girl bit her lip in the suspense. Suddenly, the vulpix leapt into the air.

"Pix! Vulpix, vul!" He cried, as his tails began to glow white.

"Is that…?" Suika voiced her thoughts in awe. Hikoboshii slammed the glowing tails hard into the gym wall.

"An iron tail?!" Roxanne yelped in surprise.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the win goes to Hikoboshii and Suika of Odale Town."

"We… did it…?" Suika mused out loud. "We did it, Hiko-chan! You were great!" The girl leapt up and down in the surreal excitement before grabbing Hikoboshii to give him a hug.

"Well, that was more interesting than I'd expect." Roxanne smiled walking over. "Here, take this." She produced a metal badge shaped like a pentagon with the sides slightly offset. "It's the Boulder badge. You need it for the pokemon league."

"Wow, my first badge…" Suika murmured in awe as she clipped it to the strap of her bag. "Alright, I got the Boulder badge!" She yelled, jumping up in enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 7 REVENGE STEALER!

Okay, another typo from last chapter... In case you didn't notice, I used the wrong badge name... oops...

Anyways, it took me a while, didn't it? ;;;; I completely forgot about this... and fans of Moku (if any) will be happy to know we'll see her again in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. OO

- - -

"Tell me again why we're retrieving some weird guy's documents for him." Kaji questioned dully.

"It was your idea." Suika pointed out in her freakishly cheerful way.

"Kip." Shimizu agreed.

"What?" The boy asked in melodramatic horror. "Me? You're trying to blame ME?!"

(FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!!!)

- - -

_"Peh, that was just a lucky win." Kaji snorted as he and Suika left the gym._

_"Which was why you were cheering for me?" The green-haired girl asked smugly._

_"Shut up!" _

_"Wait! Stop, thief!" A voice cut their conversation short as a woman in purple dashed past followed by a middle aged man puffing heavily. The man collapsed so that he could collect his breath._

_"Hey, I saw you at Petalburg Woods!" Suika shouted, remembering Random Guy. "How's Flet?"_

_"Suika, not the time," Kaji said impatiently. "Can't you see that Team Acro goon is back? This is my chance to reclaim my awesomeness!"_

_"Um, could you please reclaim my Devon Goods while you're at it? They're very importa- "_

_"Yeah, sure, whatever. C'mon, Suika." The red-haired boy was now pulling Suika away by her hair._

- - -

(End Flashback)

"Uh, yeah, okay, maybe it is my fault." Kaji blinked angrily. "Let's just hurry up."

"Okay, so where was the tunnel again?" A woman decked out in purple and black asked herself.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?!"

"Huh? Ugh, you're that kid from Petalburg Woods!" The Team Acro grunt blinked in realization. "What do you want?"

"I want a rematch!" Kaji demanded while melodramatically striking a determined pose, because he is, of course, Kaji.

"And to retrieve that Devon Good thingy that Random Guy asked us to get." Suika pointed out.

"…Yeah, that too… Go, Torchick!" The chick pokemon leapt happily onto the ground and struck a resolute stance, much like its trainer's.

"Hmph, go, Carnavanha!" The familiar blue fish pokemon burst from its pokeball with a threatening roar. Suika readied a pokeball.

"No, Suika, you can't interfere this time," The red-haired boy stopped her. "Torchick and I have to avenge ourselves! Torchick, ember!" The small flames merely bounced off the fish. The grunt laughed.

"Do you really think that's gonna work? Carnavanha, use water g-"

"Sceptile, bullet seed!" The grunt's command was cut off as a large, reptilian pokemon crashed through the bushes, firing seeds from its mouth towards the carnavanha.

"Wha-?" The woman wondered aloud as she recalled her fainted pokemon.

"Nooo!!!" Kaji sobbed, falling to his knees. "My revenge! I haven't reclaimed my honor yet!!!"

"Are you two okay?" An older, spiky-haired boy asked, emerging from the bushes.

"Yuki!" Suika exclaimed, instantly recognizing him. "You aren't at the lab?"

"Nah, Dad came back from Fortree, so I'm doing research on the pokemon here." Yuki explained, adjusting his headband.

"REVENGE STEALER!!!" Kaji screamed, now running in circles.

"Chick, tor chick toooooor!!!" His Torchick cried, using ember on his defective trainer, forcing the red-haired boy to run faster in fear of the fire that had started on his scarf.

"Fine, you can have your stupid goods, but this won't be the last time you meet, Team Aqu- er, Team Acro grunt, Lapine!" Lapine yelled, throwing the Devon Goods on the ground as she dashed off.

"Well, that was easy." Suika remarked.

- - -

"Hmph, figures that that once we did that guy a favor, he'd force us to do another." Kaji grumbled. "Okay, so the letter goes to some guy named Steven who's in… um…"

"Dewford, wasn't it?" Suika finished for him, blinking.

"That's where the next gym is." Yuki pointed out. "Let's see… I think the leader uses fighting types…"

"…and the Goods go to… Captain Stern in Slateport." The red-head mumbled, now reading off a slip of paper. "So, uh, we should take the ferry to Dewford, huh?"

"Uh… the ferry left five minutes ago… and the next one doesn't leave for another three days."

"WHAAAA????!!!" Kaji dropped the paper and started waving his arms as he spazzed out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T LEAVE FOR ANOTHER- wait a second, how do you know this?"

"Well… I sort of have the ferry schedule memorized…" Yuki coughed in embarrassment. "Anyways… I guess I could give you guys a ride…"

"Huh? What's that supposed mea-" The short, red-haired boy was cut off as the older teenager motioned to the harbor that they had just arrived at.

"Go, Wailord!" In a white flash, a large, blue whale thing was floating in the water in front of them.

- - -

In a matter of minutes, there was nothing but blue all around them. The ever shifting waves lapped at their feet as they hung them from the edge of the quickly-moving wale pokemon.

"We're almost to Dewford!" Yuki informed, obviously knowing where the heck they were. "Be careful, the water around here is deep!" Suika peered into the darkened waters. Below the surface she could see shapes majikarp and tentacool dart by far beneath her feet. The green-haired girl squinted into the depths. Underneath all the visible shapes she could just barely make something out…

Light…

Suika leaned over further. Was there something down there? Suddenly, the wet, rubbery skin of the wailord caused her to slip into the water. Clouds of goldeen parted in surprise as Suika fell, too shocked to even attempt to swim.

Water was pouring down her throat, enveloping her into the void. Suika fell deeper, darkness was ascending…

…Light…

There was a warm golden light in front of her. Tentatively, the girl reached out and felt something soft. Slowly becoming more daring, she wrapped her arms around the round object, letting the light engulf her.

"Chou! Chinchou!"

The water was rushing the opposite direction now. She was falling… up.

No, the thing that was emitting the light was helping her. Suika's head broke the surface. She gulped in the sweet, precious air.

"Suika! Are you alright?!" The green-haired girl turned to see Yuki waving from the now stopped wailord while Kaji glanced nervously at the waves with a sleeping Shimizu on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Suika called back, glancing down to the small, round pokemon that had saved her.

"Chin! Chinchou!" It squeaked, gleefully waving the lights on its antennae.

"Thank you," She whispered, climbing onto the large, whale pokemon. "Would you like to come along, little buddy?" The girl grinned, pulling a pokeball from her belt.

"Chou!" The chinchou cried, leaping into Suika's arms to disappear into the small ball in a flash of red.


	8. Chapter 8 Fun At The Beach

Okay, it's been a while... I wrote this at my friend, Hazi's, the model for Moku, house.

Kachow. What's up?? ily and you guys should read because I'm very amazing and so is my friend and... yeah, pretty much that. Oh, and I'm pretty sure you already know this, but I made her type this at my house. So that makes it even better. All right, I'll stop now so you can go read it, XOXO.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, duh. Nor Pita-Ten... and by the by, Hazi wrote the comment above, unless you can't tell.

- - -

"Lots of pretty girls here." Kaji noted, scanning the beach.

"But, you're like, twelve…" Yuki muttered. "You really shouldn't be looking at girls like that yet…"

"You should be looking, too, Yuki." The red-haired boy smirked, ignoring the point. "I mean, come on, and look at that one, over there, with the blue hair." Suika blinked, and glanced in the direction Kaji was pointing as well.

The girl wore long, gray jeans tucked into a pair of combat boots, and a checked purple over shirt covering a yellow tank top. She held a violet pokenav to her ear, although it was partially obscured by her sky blue hair. Suika glanced at the emerald green bandana sticking out of her back pocket.

"Hey, Suika, doesn't that like Mokuren?" Yuki asked, spacing out.

"Moku- huh? Who?" Kaji blinked.

"Heeeeeey!!!! Moku-chan!!!!" Suika ran over, yelling.

"No! I don't want you to put that in there! Take it out!" The girl yelled to her pokenoav.

"Huh?'

Moku turned to face Suika, Kaji and Yuki and blinked.

"Ohhh…" She muttered, embarrassed. "I'll call you back." She whispered to the person on the other line before hanging up. "So, uh, hi…"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!!! HOW DOES SUIKA KNOW YOU????!!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE HER RIVAL THAT SHE TALKS ABOUT SOMETIMES, AND BECAUSE OF THAT WON'T BE MY AWESOME ARCH-RIVAL FOR LIFE!!! BECAUSE YOU LOOK FREAKIN' WEAK!!!!!" Kaji screamed melodramatically.

"Okay, who spiked the kid's coffee?" Mokuren asked, ignoring the insults.

"Oh, that's Kaji. He's been stalking me for the past few days, trying to get me to be his rival." Suika explained.

"IT WASN'T STALKING!!!!!"

"Yeeeeaaaahhh….." Moku muttered, turning to him. "You just think she's cute and just want an excuse to follow her around, right?"

"NOOOO!!! ….. MAYBEEEEE!!!!… I MEAN NOOO!!!!" Kaji exclaimed.

"Anyways, Suika, wanna have a battle?"

"DON'T IGNORE MEEEE!!!!"

"Okay!" Suika grinned, skipping backwards and getting into a 'ready' stance.

"Wha-? WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!!! DON'T IGNORE ME-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Moku yelled, surprising the ranting Kaji. "Anyways, go! Shiroi!" She threw a red and white sphere that exploded into light, which faded to show a cream-colored cat pokemon.

"Me, meowth." It cried cutely.

"Hmm…. A meowth, a Kanto pokemon…" Yuki analyzed, smiling, interested.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU GET THAT THING, THEN?!" Kaji yelled.

"Okay, shortie, I've said this before, and I'm gonna say it again." Moku sighed. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Okay, go! Hikoboshii!" Suika released her vulpix, who landed deftly before lifting his head to give a sort of yelping howl.

"Shiroi, use bite!" The meowth leapt forward to sink its fangs into Hiko's front leg.

"Quick, Hiko, ember!" The scattered flames bounced off of Shiroi's face, causing it to let go.

"Now, Shiroi, scratch!" The cat pokemon extended its claws, scratching the vulpix's muzzle deftly.

"Hiko, tackle!" Hikoboshii crashed forward, but Shiroi managed to doge before the collision.

"Okay, use bite, again!" Shiroi grabbed a hold of the fox pokemon and burrowed her teeth into Hiko's scruff. Hiko gave a yelp and hung his head, collapsing.

'_Moku must've trained Shiroi a lot, it's really strong.'_ Suika bit her lip as she and Moku both withdrew their pokemon. "Okay, go! Mizuko!" The flash of light revealed her newly caught chimchou.

"Go! Rosada!" Mokuren released a pink and yellow cat.

"Okay, she likes cats, doesn't she?" Kaji muttered sarcastically.

"Kaji, sit." Yuki glared slightly.

"Okay, Mizuko, spark" The fish pokemon surrounded itself in small electric charges and rammed into the skitty.

"Rosada, assist!" Rosada crouched for a moment before leaping up and biting one of Mizuko's antennae.

"Mizuko, use spark again while it's still biting you!" The chimchou obeyed, sending and electric shock up to the cat attached to its head, making it leap off rather annoyed.

"Quick, use sing!" Rosada sat back on her haunches and let out a series of odd cries, Mizuko swayed a bit, getting sleepy.

"Mizuko, use water gun!" Mizuko managed to let out a stream of water that hit the skitty straight in the chest, causing it to fall over, falling over limply. Suika exhaled, withdrawing Mizuko.

"Okay, Shimizu, your turn!" Shimizu grumpily leapt off of Suika's shoulder, where he had been napping.

"Alright, go, Kino!" Moku let out her treecko, who smirked at the mudkip. "Okay, Kino, use scratch!" The treecko leapt forward, scratching Shimizu's side.

"Shimizu, get back and use water gun!" Shimizu leapt backwards, spraying Kino with a stream of water, although the treecko didn't seem to mind at all and shook it off.

"Bullet seed, Kino!" Kino sent a barrage of seeds to Shimizu, who winced as they glanced off painfully.

"Shimizu, mud slap!" Shimizu grimaced and threw itself to the ground, slapping mud into the air towards Kino, who knocked it away with its tail.

"Alright, Kino, finish it with pound!" Kino quickly jumped up and crashed down, smashing his tail into Shimizu, who cried out once before fainting.

"I'm sorry, Shimi-chan." Suika mumbled, returning her fallen mudkip.

"Great battle, Suika." Moku grinned, sauntering over. "I didn't think you could fight like that."

"Really? You had some great strategy, your meowth is really strong."

"HOW IS THIS SUGAR QUEEN ABLE TO DEFEAT MY ARCH-RIVAL OF DOOM?!?!?!"

"Kaji, SHUT UP!"

"Um… Moku-chan, be nice…"

"SEE?! SUIKA SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LOOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU, SHE'S TOO NICE!"

"Nice doesn't have anything to do with pokemon battles, go take a laxative, shortie."

"…………"


End file.
